soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Scorpio
Robert Scorpio was a fictional character on the American daytime soap opera General Hospital. He was portrayed by Tristan Rogers from 1980 to 1992 on a contract basis. After making a cameo appearance in 1995, Rogers reprises his role on a recurring basis, off and on, from January 27, 2006 to March 8th, 2012. Rogers also reprises his role on the short-lived spin-off General Hospital: Night Shift during the show's second season. Brief Character History General Hospital Robert Scorpio arrived in late 1980, following Luke Spencer in an effort to learn the whereabouts of a rare and elusive diamond called the Ice Princess. Robert believed that Luke knew where the diamond was, and that he was hiding it. Despite this, Luke denied knowing of the diamond's location. Posing a playboy financier who wanted the diamond for financial reasons, Robert continuously butted heads with Luke and Luke's fiancée, Laura Webber, prompting Robert to reveal that he was actually an agent for the World Security Bureau in an effort to prevent the Ice Princess from falling into the hands of the Cassadine family. Luke agreed to help Robert recover the diamond, and as the result of their adventures, Robert and Luke became fast friends, with Robert even stepping up as Luke's best man at his wedding to Laura. Robert eventually resigned from the WSB and became the new police commissioner of Port Charles, and developed fleeting relationships with Tiffany Hill and Jackie Templeton. Tragedy soon struck when Laura was presumed to have drowned in the Port Charles River and died. Luke eventually found comfort and intimacy with a beautiful british woman, Holly Sutton, but another bizarre twist of fate saw Luke getting caught in the middle of an avalanche, where he was presumed dead. Upon discovering that she was pregnant with Luke's child, Holly was set to be deported back to England when Robert stepped in and agreed to marry her. After suffering a miscarriage, Holly fell in love with Robert, but this was tempered when a very much alive Luke returned to Port Charles. Upon learning that Robert had married Holly, Luke became angry with his friend, resulting in an estrangement between the two friends, but the two eventually reconciled. Two people from Robert's past soon resurfaced in his life - Robert's former boss and friend, Sean Donely, and Robert's ex-wife, Anna Devane. Sean surfaced in Port Charles after hiding Luke in Mexico, and eventually became involved in some corrupt business that ruined his friendship with Robert, while Anna nearly ruined his marriage to Holly, who was unaware that Robert had been previously married. Anna had been a fellow agent during Robert's time with the WSB, and had been keeping two big secrets from him - that she had actually been a double agent, and more importantly, that she had given birth to a daughter, Robin, following their divorce. Robert soon bonded with the now six-year-old Robin, while she lived with him for awhile to avoid kidnappers. For Robin's sake, Robert patched up some of his differences with Anna, as well as those with Sean Donely, who saved his life once again. Robert and Holly moved to Australia for a year, but returned to Port Charles after Holly was presumed dead in a plane crash. After working as a private investigator for a time, Robert reclaimed his old job as the police commissioner, and had several more fleeting relationships with Cheryl Stansbury, his friend Tiffany's sister, and pianist Katherine Delafield. Robert's good friend, Bobbie Spencer, asked him to become godfather to her adopted son, Lucas Jones, to which he agreed. Following a short-lived engagement to Katherine, Cheryl claimed that Robert had fathered her baby, who was revealed to be Lucas, his godson. Following a paternity test, it was revealed that Robert was not Lucas's father. Anna began to stir up old bitter feelings about her and Robert's divorce years earlier when Robert was unable to forgive his friends for their faults. After ecploring those feelings with Anna, Robert realized that he still loved her. Robert's long-lost younger brother, Mac, arrived on a ship into Port Charles. It was revealed that Robert held Mac at fault for the death of their parents in a plane crash, where Mac was recklessly piloting the plane, and left Rober there to die, so he could run away. Several attempts were made on Robert's life, with Robert almost dying when an explosive device was thrown into his office, and the blame was cast on Mac. After Mac saved Robert's life by killing a hit man who took a shot at Robert, the brothers resolved their differences, and Robert remarried Anna. Robert also bought a house for him, Anna and a now teenaged Robin to live in. Anna's old boss, DVX agent Cesar Faison, resurfaced and resumed his obsession with Anna, and even went so far as orchestrate a plot to kidnap Anna. After Robin managed to avoid being kidnapped, Robert came face to face with a very much alive Holly at a party in New York City, where Robert learned that she had never gotten on the plane and ended up back in England with her corrupt family. While Robert went in search of Anna, in an effort to bring her back home, Robert left Robin in Mac's care. Subsequently, the WSB informed Robert and Anna's loved ones that they, along with Faison, had been killed in a boat explosion in South America. Faison would shock everyone years later when he resurfaced in Port Charles, very much alive, and began wreaking havoc on everyone in Port Charles, including Mac. In 2001, it was revealed on All My Children ''that Anna was very much alive, and she reunited with Robin and Mac, where she told them that Robert was dead, despite the fact that no body had been recovered. In January 2006, Luke returned to Port Charles from a brief stay in the Markham Islands, where he had been infected with a deadly strain of encephalitis. Following him back to the States was the very much alive Robert, whose return shocked everyone in Port Charles, especially Robin and Mac. After many of Port Charles residents became infected with the virus, Mac gave Robert permission to quarantine General Hospital. After Luke made a wuick recovery, Robert encouraged him to donate a serum made of his own blood to help others recover. Robert and Luke soon discovered that someone was holding an antidote to the virus for ransom, teaming up with Carly Corinthos and Jason Morgan in order to find a solution. After blowing their cover, the ransom holder called Robert asking for an enormous amount of money. It soon turned out that Holly was holding the cure, and Carly and Jason recovered it, and brought it to General Hospital. After Robin didn't want Robert interfering with her life, Robert decided to leave town after a last drink with Luke. In October 2006, Robert returned to Port Charles after he was summoned by Lorenzo Alcazar, as the result of Robert having helped Skye Chandler-Quartermaine, who was pregnant with Lorenzo's child, disappear. Lorenzo's threats towards Robin prompted Robert to return, and when he refused to divulge Skye's location, Lorenzo had his thugs beat him up as a warning. In retaliation, Robert led Lorenzo on a wild goose chase to find Skye. When Lorenzo was finally able to track down Skye, Robert assisted Lorenzo and Skye in the delivery of their child, Lila Rae Alcazar. Robert also used his time in Port Charles to advise Robin on her relationship with Patrick Drake. In December 2008, following his battle with colon cancer (see General Hospital: Night Shift), Robert returned once again to walk Robin down the aisle at her wedding to Patrick, and to meet his newborn granddaughter, Emma. In February 2012, Robert returned to town after being contacted by Anna, who needed to inform him of Robin's death in a lab accident at General Hospital. Robert couldn't bring himself to accept the truth about her death, and after a brief physical confrontation with Mac, went to the morgue to view her body. Unable to cope with the reality of her death, Robert had a vision of Robin, who asked him why he didn't save her from the explosion. This vision prompted Robert to attempt suicide by jumping off a bridge, but before he could do so, Luke arrived and attempted to talk him down. Realizing he was making very little headway with Robert, Luke lied and told Robert that Ethan Lovett was his son, and that he had been abducted by Helena. Feeling motivated by this news, Robert left town with Holly to search for Ethan, who had agreed to go on the run at Luke's request. General Hospital: Night Shift After getting involved in a plane crash just outside Port Charles in August 2008, Robert was brought to General Hospital by '''Jagger Cates', where it was discovered that Robert had a brain tumor. During an MRI, Patrick discovered that Robert's brain tumor was the by-product of another tumor in his colon, and he subsequently fell into a coma. After having a vivid dream involving Luke, Robin, Mac, and Anna, as well as Tiffany Hill and Sean Donely, Robert awoke from his coma. Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional secret agents and spies Category:Scorpio family Category:General Hospital: Night Shift characters